Awakened Fate: Pained Sorrow
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: The appearance of a Keyblade Wielder thought to be dead only foretells more danger to come. With new friends and enemies Sora never knew he had, he has to find what-or who-caused the wielder to suddenly find a way out of the world she was trapped in.
1. prologue

**Darkmoon: So I have actually come back! I was busy with a few Youtube videos that I was making. I only finished about 3 completely. I also have Finals so I may not update much. Please enjoy my new story!**

* * *

A slow breeze blew across the snow white sand that covered the fragmented ground. In the distance, an oddly shaped golden castle with spires of an unusual shade of blue could be seen.

The only sign of life was a figure with a billowing maroon cloak with a gilded border **(Not organization style)** advancing towards it. The figure stopped and looked up at the strange building.

"So," the figure murmured. "This is where he sleeps." From what was visible of the person's face, they smirked. "Perhaps it's about time he awoke."

The figure then continued to advance towards the building, before walking inside.

* * *

A young blue-haired woman sat alone at the edge at the edge of a dark beach. Nearby was the discarded black cloak of the man who had formerly kept her company before he died of old age. She let out a sigh, before standing up.

"Maybe this time," she said, "I'll get out of here."

She placed a hand against her heart and closed her eyes. For several seconds nothing happened. Eventually, however, a blue tinted light surrounded her and she vanished from the Dark Margin, arriving in a large room with white walls and a green-tinted stone in the center. She panted, looking around, then spotted a stairway with red carpeting going up. She advanced to the stairway and looked around the room she was now in. An oversized mouse sitting in a nearby throne seemed shocked at her appearance.

"Aqua?" He gasped.

"King… King Mickey…" The girl, having exhausted herself, then fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

**Darkmoon: I was just on Vacation in Kansas. My parents bought a really cool house there, so I'm excited! …but the only friends I have are where I live right now… and I can't make friends very easily. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. There are spoilers for the secret ending for Birth by Sleep, but I changed it a bit. Kairi does need to have an adventure with Sora, right?**

* * *

Sora sat on the Paopu tree, looking off into the sunset. In his hand was a letter, the contents of which became more familiar each time he read it.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_Sorry to trouble you, but strange things have been happening lately and they can only be signs of things to come. Even someone who was thought dead has appeared. I can't explain everything in this letter, so meet me in Radiant Garden where we can discuss matters in greater detail._

_The worlds are counting on us!_

_King Mickey_

Sora gazed at the ocean, knowing that his mind was made up. He got the sense that he was being watched, but before he could turn his head he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Sora!" A silver haired young man was walking towards him.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora turned towards his friend.

Riku looked out towards the ocean. "Have you decided?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

Then he heard another voice. "Sora!"

Sora turned to the redheaded girl. "Oh! Kairi!"

She smiled. "So we're leaving?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. People are still sad, and we can fix that."

Kairi nodded. "In that case, here." She handed him the pink and orange good luck charm she gave him so long ago. "Now, no matter what, we can return to each other safely."

* * *

In a darkened room, several people in various colored cloaks with gold edges were standing around. A strange orb of light suddenly appeared and formed into a person wearing a mahogany colored cloak, yet nobody in the room seemed alarmed.

"So, Dami," a girl in a violet cloak said. "Failed again? I thought that you were one of the best!"

"Shut up!" Dami snapped, taking the hood off his cloak, revealing reddish brown hair. "I couldn't find the room!"

An even brighter light with a golden tint appeared, to which everyone in the room turned to. "Nor will you." The man in the pure gold cloak said. "She hid the room far too well and made it so only the one with his heart will be able to find it."

Someone in a blue cloak scoffed. "And you know this how?"

The man in gold ignored him. "Kasai! Sakkaku! You are to go to Radiant Garden and find the Keyblade Wielder. He has His heart. And who knows, you just might find her."

"Roger that, Master!" a girl in a grayish blue cloak said.

Nearby, a girl in a red cloak yawned and stretched, standing up. "Well, we're off."

In a flash of light, the two vanished.


	3. Chapter 2

**Darkmoon: These chapters in the beginning either are too short or don't flow well. But I am going to make Aqua quite fluent in Japanese, 'cuz the language is so cool. Sigh… I am running out of things to say… but I don't own kingdom hearts, Tala, or Disney. A friend of mine has a friend who owns Tala-Mawla.**

* * *

"So, how are we going to get to Radiant Garden, Sora?" asked Riku.

"Well, we could use the gummi ship, but according to Donald, I would just crash us into a meteor… we could build a raft, but we know what happened last time." Sora yawned.

Riku contemplated this. "So it's crash into a meteor and hopefully manage, or spend a lot of time building a raft, maybe not ever make it, and perhaps accidentally cause our world to fall to darkness again…"

Kairi raised her hand. "I vote gummi ship!"

----

Minutes later, they were all in the gummi ship on their way to Radiant Garden. Luckily, Sora had had the sense to add an Auto-pilot gummi before departure, so they were free to do whatever they wanted.

"Hey… Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Mmm?"

"Well, before we left, didn't you feel a… chill?"

"Not quite, but I did feel like I was being watched."

Kairi didn't respond, but Sora could tell something was wrong.

"Did you… want to tell me anything else?"

"Er… No! I- I just- Never mind…" Kairi looked away, blushing.

"Hey!" called Riku. "We're almost there!"

Everybody braced for the landing, which ended up being in the Dark Depths where Sora had once fought Sephiroth.

"Augh… its night already!" groaned Sora, looking at the darkened sky.

Kairi looked around with interest. "So… this is my former home…"

Riku walked to where the edge of the cliff was, staring out at Maleficent's former fortress. "What's with the building?"

"Oh!" said Sora. "That's where Maleficent hung out until she arrived at the world that never was."

"Really…" Riku's eyes became unreadable.

As Kairi looked up at the half-moon floating in the sky, she gasped. "Sora! Look out!" she cried, pointing at a silhouetted figure holding a keyblade.

As Sora turned, the figure leaped down, keyblade brandished, and swung it at Sora, who blocked it just in time. "Gah!" Sora pushed against the figure's weapon with his own. It was too dark to see the person clearly.

"I thought I killed you… Vanitas!" the woman growled.

"Huh?"

The woman pushed him off her blade and engaged him in a battle. **(Meh… I am no good with fight scenes)** As Sora fought her, he found that she used magic quite well. However, he found himself soon exhausted. The woman raised her keyblade.

"Its over, Vanitas!"

As she was about to strike the final blow, two keyblades intercepted her own. She looked up to see two other figures. A young man and a girl. She blinked.

"Light!" She shouted, holding her keyblade up. She then held her blade like a flashlight.

"Daré…" She looked between Riku and Kairi, then looked back at Sora. "Wait! You're not Vanitas! I saw you a long time ago… didn't I?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other, confused. The woman chuckled. "That's right! Sora and Riku, né? I saw you when you were just little kids, playing on your Island!" She then smiled at Kairi. "And you were living here as a little girl with your grandmother. The king told me you live on Destiny Islands now."

Sora tilted his head, confused. "Umm… wait. Why were you attacking me? Who's Vanitas?"

The woman looked away for a while. "He looked almost exactly like you, save the hair and eye color."

"Umm… could you tell us your name?" asked Kairi.

"Hai. My name is Aqua. Like you, I'm a keyblade wielder, though I passed the Master Qualification Exam."

"Whoa…" Sora had never met a true master of the keyblade. He was the chosen wielder, true, but the keyblade had powers even he didn't know of.

Aqua continued. "I knew that Terra had chosen Riku to be a wielder, and that man I met in the dark realm also said that the name of the current wielder was Sora, but I never imagined that princess Kairi could use a keyblade!"

Kairi smiled. "I wanted to help Sora, so Riku gave me a keyblade."

Aqua was silent. "But… how? You can't just have a keyblade appear and give it to someone. Unless…" She stared at Riku. "…are you associated with a man named Xehanort?"

Riku shook his head. "No longer. The only darkness left in my heart is my own dark strength."

Aqua nodded slowly. "I see…" She turned towards the Great Maw. "We'd better get to where the others are. The king is waiting for you."

As they walked, Sora heard a voice in his head that he recognized as Roxas.

_Sora?_

_What is it?_

_That girl, Aqua… I feel as though I know her… but I don't._

_It might be one of my childhood memories you picked up._

_I'm not so sure…_

Eventually, Kairi thought she saw something in the distance. "Hey Sora, is that a…"

He nodded. "It looks like a wolf! But there are no forests nearby…"

"And the wolf looks like its coming for us," added Riku.

Sure enough, when the wolf saw them, it quickened its pace until it was in front of them, where it glowed and changed form. The girl it now was had dark brown hair and tiger stripes on her face. One eye was a frosty blue, while the other was a bloody maroon color. There was a scar over the maroon eye as well. She wore a brown sleeveless shirt and a jean skirt dyed brown that reached to her knees. Two small fangs jutted out of her mouth and poking out of her hair were two dog-like ears. Aqua clearly recognized the girl.

"Tala-Mawla," Aqua nodded respectfully.

The wolf girl grinned. "The king said that we are meeting at Ansem's castle instead of Merlin's house. He said he wanted to look into something." She then noticed Sora and the others. "Hey! My name is Tala-Mawla, but you can call me Tala. My name means Wolf protector."

"So, you're a werewolf?" asked Kairi.

"Not quite. I'm half wolf-demon and half vampire," said Tala, turning around. "Now, enough chit-chat! Let's get going!"

-----

When they arrived at Ansem's castle, Aqua stared up at it. "Things have truly changed in the past ten years…"

Sora blinked. "Huh? Ten years?!"

Aqua smiled. "The realm of darkness prevented me from aging while I was trapped there. Eventually, I went to the Dark Meridian where I continued aging, starting from where it left off."

Sora blinked again. "…uhh… let's just keep going." His eye then fell on a skateboard lying on the ground and he walked towards it.

Riku noticed. "Umm… Sora? What are you doing? You know you can't Skateboard."

Sora turned and smirked, saying "See you in Ansem's Lab!" With that he rode away.

"Darn!" muttered Riku. "We don't even know where his lab is!"

A voice sounded behind them. "I could lead you." They all turned around to see a girl with dark red hair that spiked in the back and on the sides, and emerald eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with a hole cut open in the back, and there was a small vertical scar under her left eye.

"And you are…?" asked Kairi.

"She's Miho. A new member of the restoration committee," said Tala. "Along with myself and Mizuki."

Miho didn't acknowledge her. "This way." She began walking towards the corridors under the castle. The others followed them.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan." A figure cloaked in blue with slightly darker blue wings was watching Miho lead the others. "Let's just hope 'Tala' doesn't mess things up for us." He vanished in a flash of light.


End file.
